


Petals and Ink: Home for the Holidays

by heffermonkey



Series: Petals and Ink [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Community: 1-million-words, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny succeeds in taking Steve (and Mary) home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you stop,” Danny said firmly, but with a small smile all the same at Steve’s twitching.

Steve took a breath, steadied himself and stared straight ahead before he got a nervous look on his face again, letting the breath out shakily.

“Sorry – I’m looking forward to this, honestly,” Steve said to him, the truth of it in his eyes, nervous tension in his brow. “But what if they don’t like me?”

“Possible,” Danny teased with a nod, running a hand down his arm before taking his hand. “But not probable.”

“You aren’t helping,” Steve rolled his eyes at him.

“This is kinda cute,” Danny chuckled, pulling him towards the door of the hotel room they were lodging in over the holidays. His parents had said they would happily oblige, but Danny had thought it prudent to stay in a hotel this time around. If only so they could still have sex while they were there – he was going to enjoy some holiday romance while he had the chance as long as Steve didn’t get a call to arms, which was always a distinct possibility. “C’mon, the cab will be here in a few minutes.”

“You sure I look okay?” Steve asked as they headed along the corridor.

“You’re asking the wrong person babe,” Danny smiled at him. “You’d look okay to me dressed in sackcloth.”

“You sure they drink merlot?” Steve asked him, wine bottle already in hand as his other held lightly to Danny’s as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

Danny laughed again and nodded, “Yes I think I’m aware what kind of wine my parents prefer. Jesus Steve, you’re as nervous as a nun in a brothel.”

“I want to make a good impression,” Steve pointed out to him.

“You will,” Danny assured him, putting an arm around his waist as they headed into the cold, wintry air outside. They both shivered and even Danny admitted to becoming soft to the colder weather, so used to the balmy Hawaiian temperatures. He was glad he’d ensured coats were packed and he’d picked up scarves for them both too.

By the time they arrived at his parent’s home, Steve looked like he was equally excited and ready to puke. Danny hadn’t ever seen him that nervous before and he was beginning to feel a little concerned. He slipped his hand firmly into Steve’s, to give him reassurance and he supposed just in case Steve decided to turn tail and escape off somewhere down the slippery, snow-covered sidewalk.

They climbed the porch steps and he gave Steve a warm smile before opening the door. A blast of heat welcomed them, and the smell of home cooking. Danny sniffed at the air, his mom was making pastry and his mouth watered at the idea of one of her cherry pies. Voices hummed on the air and he guessed the rest of the family had arrived.

“Hello?” Danny shouted as Steve closed the door behind them and looked out of sorts on his mother’s doormat. “We’re here -.”

“Danny,” His mom appeared from the direction of the kitchen, arms outstretched and face beaming.

“Hi Mom,” Danny grinned, giving her a long warm hug and kiss on the cheek. 

Clara squeezed him tight, “Oh I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Danny grinned.

She stood back, looking at him long and hard up and down as if to assess he was all a’okay, then she turned her attention to Steve who watched the scene with a slight tightening in his chest. If only a reunion with his own mother could be even partially as sweet.

“Mom, this is -,” Danny began, but she was already approaching Steve, arms out, a smile from ear to ear.

“Steven,” Clara smiled, pulling him forward for an equally warm embrace. “Oh - it’s so good to meet you at last.”

Danny was relieved that Steve looked over her shoulder at him with equal relief, hugging Clara back and smiling.

“It’s very good to meet you too Mrs Williams,” Steve replied politely.

“Oh please, call me Clara,” She beamed at him, slipping an arm through his. “Come on in and meet the family.”

Danny guessed his mom had told everyone else to give them a moment and nobody ever disobeyed his mother’s word unless they wanted to dance with the devil. Clara led the way into the kitchen, Steve alongside her, leaving Danny to follow behind. He hung back a few paces as the family descended around Steve, introducing themselves, giving him hugs and being genuinely happy to meet him. Danny would have felt left out if it didn’t feel so warm and comforting to see Steve embraced into the Williams’ clan with such enthusiasm. He watched carefully from the sidelines as his dad, Eddie, introduced himself to Steve and they exchanged pleasantries, a firm handshake between them. His dad was more guarded with his emotions than his mother, but Danny head learned to read his father’s expressions over the years. As his oldest sister, Gina, got into a conversation with Steve, Danny caught his dad looking over at him. His dad gave him a small smile and nod which Danny took as approval and his own smile grew a little wider.

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind, surprising him and he was jostled and jerked about before he managed to turn around, Matty laughing and teasing him as he caught him by surprise.

“Hey, you finally made it,” Matty grinned. “I thought you’d gotten lost or something.”

“It’s supper time,” Danny grinned back. “I always make it in time for supper.”

Danny was suddenly swarmed himself by the rest of his family, kisses from his sisters, hugs and pulling at his arms from his nieces and nephews. By the time he stood by his dad he’d been divested of his coat and was being ushered into the more comfortable living room where Steve had already been escorted by Gina and their younger sister Estella. He paused with his dad before they joined everyone and they exchanged a warm hug.

“How’s things pop?” Danny asked him.

“Can’t complain,” Eddie shrugged with a small chuckle. “Well, not over the holidays. Your mom doesn’t let me. How about you?”

“Still here ain’t I?” Danny grinned.

“Yes you are Daniel and looking very happy too,” Eddie agreed, looking at him keenly. “I thought Mary would be here with you both?”

“She’s catching us up,” Danny confirmed. “Had to book a later flight because of her business, she flies in in a few days.”

“Gives us a chance to get to know Steve,” His dad surmised, watching him carefully. He smiled and Danny squirmed under the scrutiny.

“What pop?” Danny questioned.

“Nothing,” Eddie shrugged with amusement. “Nothing at all. We should join them, perhaps rescue Steve from your mother and sisters. I hope he realizes before the end of the night he will know his entire life story.”

“I’ve already warned him,” Danny laughed with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Steve a good hour before he really began to relax. Danny had a large family of two sisters and a brother, as well as their other halves, plus nieces and nephews and of courses his parents. It was all well and good exchanging pleasantries, but then there were a lot of questions and getting to know you’s – the kind of things Steve wasn’t used to, having been a bachelor most of his adult life. His only family was Mary, so he was a little out of his depth with the Williams clan. They were loud but not obnoxious, witty and leaning towards sarcastic without being caustic. He thought Danny had a dry wit until he’d had a conversation with the oldest of the siblings, Gina, every other line carried a weight of humour and teasing which was a little jarring when you weren’t used to it. But there was a warmth in her tone and eyes and she put him at ease just as easily as knocking him off kilter.

Estella, the baby of the family was much quieter, which wasn’t quiet at all really. But there was a gentleness about her that Steve picked up on, she seemed to be sensitive to his being out of his depth and didn’t play on it like Matty and Gina. Mary had spoken about her a lot having built up a close relationship with her in her time spent in New Jersey over Thanksgiving and remaining in touch since then.

He watched and was aware of Danny as they all sat and talked. There was an unspoken protectiveness from the family about him that they were probably unaware they even exuded and Steve could understand. He knew being back in New Jersey wasn’t easy for Danny, a bittersweet time in some instances, but he seemed most at ease surrounded by his family.

Danny eventually sat beside him, hand on his thigh, leaning into him until Steve got the unspoken order and put an arm lazily around his shoulders. That was when he really began to relax, Danny close by, reassuring him silently.

“So Steve,” Clara got his attention with a small smile. “I’m glad you could make it these holidays.”

“Me too,” Steve nodded with an apologetic look.

“I was tempted to hide his phone,” Danny laughed, squeezing his thigh gently. “Just to make sure he got on the plane.”

“Must be hard, having to drop everything when you get a call,” Estella said in understanding.

“Part of the job,” Steve shrugged. “I’m used to that being the way things are done. I know it’s harder on Danny and Mary than it is for me. Not that it’s easy at all for any of us.”

“Long as you come back in relatively one piece babe,” Danny smiled in reply.

“I try,” Steve smiled in reply. They held each-others gaze for a long moment before Steve became acutely aware of their audience. When he glanced away Danny’s mother and Estella were both giving them ‘aww’ looks like they were the cutest things in the world. Steve squirmed under the scrutiny whereas Danny seemed not to notice or was merely in the habit of ignoring them.


	3. Chapter 3

“There she is,” Danny grinned as Mary appeared through the thronging crowd. The holidays were extra busy at the airport, but when she saw them she rammed through everyone determinedly, pushing her trolley ahead of her receiving a few annoyed looks from fellow travellers.

When she reached them she flung her arms around Steve with a laugh, “I made it. Damn that was a difficult flight, kept hitting wind pockets, didn’t think we’d make it in one piece.”

“Like you’d let bad weather stop you,” Steve grinned as he hugged and released her. She hugged Danny with a laugh, before slipping her arm through his.

“So, what did they think of him? Did he make a fool of himself? Was he all ‘big, tough super SEAL’ mode or the quiet, pensive ‘I’m way out of my depth here’ mode?” Mary asked in a conspiratory tone as Steve began pushing the trolley of her luggage beside them.

“Uh, I’m right here Mare,” He reminded her. 

Mary ignored him and looked to Danny for answers.

“They loved him,” Danny smiled. “But yeah, he was a little squirmy.”

“Was not,” Steve murmured.

“Were too,” Danny retorted, smiling at Mary again. “But it was adorable.”

“Where did we park again?” Steve asked, trying to ignore their teasing.

“You should know, you drove,” Danny shot back at him. “Ma can’t wait to see you again. She’s got your room all set up nice for you.”

“She shouldn’t have gone to all the trouble,” Mary smiled happily. “I would have stayed in a hotel after all you guys are.”

“That’s because, despite Mom’s pleading, I was not staying two weeks in my parents house with my partner,” Danny pointed out to her. “Far too weird.”

“Oh admit it, it’s not weird, you two just want to have all the sex you can get,” Mary said knowingly.

“Which is why it’s weird,” Danny pointed out as Steve groaned in embarrassment beside them.

“Yeah, like talking about our sex life with my sister isn’t weird,” Steve told them. “What did we discuss about the rules Mary?”

“Yeah yeah okay,” Mary agreed. “But that is the reason right?”

“One of them,” Danny laughed. 

“Seriously, I’m going to leave you both stranded at the airport,” Steve sighed heavily. It was going to be a long drive back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmmm, morning,” Steve sighed sleepily, feeling Danny’s weight on him as he propped himself up on his chest. He cracked open an eye to find his partner watching him with a smile.

“Morning,” Danny replied. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Mhmm,” Steve closed his eyes again, giving a small stretch and stifling a yawn. “You’re one of those ‘wake early’ Christmas morning people huh?”

“Is this the one day of the year you actually have a lie in Steven?” Danny chuckled, tipping his face down to press a kiss to his chest. Steve shivered and opened his eyes again.

“Guess not this year,” He grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

Danny moved further upwards and kissed him softly on the lips this time, giving him a push back down when Steve began to move away to get out of bed.

“Whoa, where you heading sailor?” Danny asked him.

“I gotta take a piss,” Steve informed him. “Then I’m all yours.”

“Wait,” Danny said and Steve was about to protest but something in Danny’s face made him lie back down.

“Why?” Steve asked inquisitively.

“Because I want to give you your present now,” Danny smiled, leaning over to his side table and pulling open the drawer.

“Right now?” Steve asked him. “You are an eager beaver.”

Danny chuckled and pulled something out of the drawer before settling over him again, propping a small box on his chest.

“That my gift?” Steve asked, eyeing it suspiciously. Suspicious because of the size; it was a ring box.

Danny swallowed down and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Kinda small,” Steve said playfully as he lifted it off his chest. It was light and airy but he knew the sentiment behind it was something strong and binding.

“What it represents is kinda huge though,” Danny replied, watching him warily.

“Yeah? Care to explain that to me?” Steve asked him, merely to hear the words Danny obviously wanted to say, even though he seemed a little tongue-tied in the moment.

“I know we’ve had our ups and downs,” Danny began, pausing and cracking him a knowing smile because it was true. Near the beginning of their relationship, there’d even been a moment where it had all come to an end. Fate had brought them back together, or so Steve always thought. “We’ve been through a lot together these last nine, ten months. Maybe you think it’s a little soon, maybe it is, only it feels right to me. I didn’t ever think I’d get a second chance at this – being this happy, this in love.”

Steve smiled at him, looked at the small box still unopened and let out a small sigh, his smile dropping a little as he kept his thoughts to himself. Danny felt a stab of uncertainty as he waited for Steve to react, leaning in closer to look at him as Steve seemed to try and bore a hole into the box from his stare.

“Steve – babe – is this too soon for you?” Danny asked quietly.

“No – no it’s not that,” Steve shook his head, looking at him again. “I’m surprised, a lot – I mean I didn’t ever think this, but it feels right like you said. I’m not freaking out because of what you’re asking – even if you haven’t exactly said the words-.”

He gave him an impish smile and Danny let out a soft laugh in reply.

“Do you want me to get on one knee?” Danny asked him.

“No I don’t need that,” Steve told him, shaking his head.

“You still look worried,” Danny said knowingly. 

“You’ve got a taste of life living with me Danny,” Steve reminded him. “My life – what I do, that isn’t easy for people I leave behind.”

“I know that, it’s a tough gig,” Danny nodded in agreement. “But I’ve got Mare, and Mare’s got me and if you think your career is something to stop me marrying you then think again soldier. I couldn’t be prouder of you and what you do for our country, even if I don’t know all the particulars.”

“But Danny, there will always be that chance that one day I might not come back,” Steve said gently. 

“So? What difference does that make to us getting married? There’s a chance every time you go on a mission you won’t come back and I’m still here aren’t I?” Danny informed him. “I wouldn’t be asking you to marry me if I hadn’t thought long and hard about it first. That’s why – well you don’t have to answer right away. I understand if you want time to think about it.”

There was a long pause of silence between them before Steve opened the box and took a peek inside.

“I don’t need to think about it,” Steve said eventually, looking Danny in the eye. “Soon as I saw this box I knew my answer. You still haven’t said the words yet by the way.”

Danny grinned and plucked the ring from the box it was nestled in. A thin silver band with a small diamond set into it, simple and perfect.

“Steven John McGarrett, will you please marry me,” Danny said as he lifted Steve’s hand up.

“Yes,” Steve nodded, waiting for Danny to slip the ring on his finger. “A thousand times yes.”

“Thank god,” Danny laughed in relief. “Could have made this Christmas a whole lot of awkward.”

“You do choose your moments Danno,” Steve grinned, leaning up to kiss him again. Danny pressed in for a more and Steve pushed him away with a laugh. 

“Proposals don’t take away the need to pee, gimme two minutes and I’m all yours,” Steve smiled as he slipped out of the bed. Danny leaned on an elbow as he walked naked into the bathroom.

“Already all mine,” Danny said at his retreating form. Steve hummed in agreement as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny rolled onto his back and waited, smiling to himself, feeling relieved. He thought the second time around would have been easier, but he had felt just as nervous asking Rachel as he was asking Steve, but it had equally felt right. A few minutes later and Steve was back in the room again, coming to the bed and crawling onto it to hover above him.

“We need to buy you a ring,” Steve informed him.

“Nah, I just wanted to put something on you to warn all your admirers that you’re taken,” Danny laughed, sliding his arms around his shoulders. “I’m a jealous guy.”

“I know,” Steve nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. “Possessive too.”

“Maybe just a little,” Danny replied, pulling him closer and sealing their mouths together. The kiss became heated as they pressed up against each other.

“Do your family know you’re wanting to make an honest man out of me?” Steve asked between kisses.

Danny snorted playfully and shook his head, “No – let’s not tell them, not yet. I want it to be our secret for a little while.”

“Mary will flip,” Steve laughed.

“Please don’t let’s talk about my family or your sister while we’re making love,” Danny laughed, pushing and rolling so he could smother Steve’s body with kisses and licks.

Steve grinned, hands all over Danny’s body, gasping and arching when Danny reached his chest and sank his teeth gently against his nipple, teasing the nub playfully. Danny sucked and licked before paying the same attention to his other nipple as his thumb brushed the others sensitive flesh. Steve looked down at him, happy and content as Danny played all his buttons with ease. Danny looked up at him, grinning before pressing his lips to the middle of his sternum, then he straddled him and sat up, smoothing his palms along the plains of Steve’s chest and torso.

“Did you really say yes?” Danny asked him quietly, staring down at him. Steve smiled and rested his hands over Danny’s where they lay against his pectorals.

“Wearing the ring aren’t I?” Steve reminded him softly.

Danny looked down at their hands, taking Steve’s in his, fingers grazing over the simple band that held so many promises and dedications to one another.

“Then I guess Santa did his job right this year,” Danny smiled. “I got everything I wanted for Christmas.”

He batted Steve’s hands away gently and pinched and squeezed his nipples, twisting them in his fingers having learned long ago it was a big turn on for Steve. He could feel Steve’s cock pressing up harder against him where it was caught under his ass and his own cock was hard and lying against the ripples of Steve’s stomach. Steve’s hands gripped his thighs as he arched and moaned, enjoying how he deftly played with his nipples, squeezing, pinching, pulling and twisting. Steve’s lips were wet and parted, the lower lip every now and then drawn between his teeth where they bit down at the sweet agony.

Danny couldn’t help himself as he leaned down, hands sliding to Steve’s shoulders to support himself as he captured those lips with his mouth. Steve slid his arms around him, squeezing him close as they kissed frantically and hungrily. Danny could feel the callous palms as they traced an invisible path along his back, squeezed the roundness of his ass before Steve slid a lone finger down the crack of his ass and teased his hole with a dry digit. The touch made him shiver and he moaned gently against Steve’s mouth before pulling back a fraction. He looked deep in Steve’s eyes, their breath hitting off one another as they stared.

Steve’s touch left him and Danny pouted at the loss as Steve blindly searched the side table, his fingers finding purchase with the small tube of lube they’d used the evening before.

“Won’t need much after last night,” Danny whispered; shivering as Steve began teasing his hole with a greased finger.

“Too much?” Steve asked. They’d went hard at it the evening before, the memory of it made his cock twitch.

“Never,” Danny sighed, shaking his head before moaning sharply. He saw the concern in Steve’s eyes and stared him down. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve chuckled, aligning another finger and pushing deep. Danny arched and dug his grip into Steve’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” Danny groaned happily. “Hurry up and fuck me baby.”

“Told me not to stop Danno,” Steve teased, crooking his fingers as he pulled them out. Danny gasped and gripped on tighter at the move, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I swear to all things holy Steven,” Danny warned darkly.

“Fuck you’re going to be a demanding spouse aren’t you,” Steve chuckled, sliding an arm around Danny’s waist as he sat up and lifted his hips, rolling Danny onto his back, himself on top before grabbing the lube again, a palm-full smeared onto his cock.

“Damn right I am,” Danny promised him. “But I give as good as I get remember.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve grinned. He lifted Danny’s right leg, hooking his ankle onto his shoulder and guiding his cock to Danny’s hole. Danny gaped open-mouthed up at him as he pushed in without much resistance.

“Steve,” Danny whispered harshly in pleasure. “Fuck baby – oh fuh-.”

Steve caught his hands in his, their fingers interlocking as he pushed them either side of Danny’s head. He leaned over and down, feeling Danny stretching around him as he sank deeper, grunting as he did so in satisfaction of the feel of his lover, his fiancé, opened up for him. Danny’s ankle slipped from his shoulder, but the back of his knee caught at his elbow, keeping him open and Steve didn’t let up from leaning all his weight on him, holding him down as he rocked slowly and gently into him.

Danny looked desperate, pleading up at him, eyes blown with pleasure and need. Steve bent lower, mouths almost touching as they stared into each other's eyes and he wondered what he’d done in his life that he deserved to be gifted with such love and devotion from someone like Danny. He glanced to where their hands were held, the glint of a silver band on his finger, a seal of a promise to one another.

Danny moaned, the kind of deep, guttural moan that always spurred Steve on, wanting to hear those groans and grunts that made his cock twitch and throb harder. Danny was vocal in and out of the bedroom and those sounds were perfect music to their love making. When the noises Danny made became that deep and meaningful, Steve knew he was hitting the right spot. There was a desperation to them too, Steve knew Danny preferred hard and fast, the kind of lovemaking that made his toes curl and body arch and tense and stretch. It drove him crazy when Steve kept the speed slow and easy.

Steve delved lower, bypassing Danny’s twitching lips to kiss and suck at his exposed neck, feeling his adams apple bobbing against his lips as he found that hollow spot of his throat and sucked gently. Danny gulped and gasped, arching at the touch, fingers tightening in Steve’s as he rolled his body upwards.

“Steven,” Danny moaned achingly. “Oh god – fuck baby – yeah - yes -.”

Steve savored every moment, the slow push inside, enjoying how they fit perfectly together, the way Danny’s body arched up against his and the feel of his thigh pressing hard against his arm. He’d learned early on Danny could be very flexible in the bedroom. Danny was moaning and whimpering in a tone that told Steve he was wrecked and overwhelmed, pleasure just the wrong side of being enough to send him over the edge. Danny’s lips pressed against his temple and hot breath skittered over his ear. Every slow slide in Danny whimpered his name like a holy mantra.

“I love you,” Danny murmured, lips dragging over his skin. “Love what you do to me.”

Steve lifted his head to look at him, seeing that love reflected in Danny’s and he smiled in agreement. He pushed himself up enough to slide a hand between them, fingers wrapping around Danny’s cock with was hard and sticky with pre-come.

“Fuck – Steve-,” Danny arched and gasped in desperation and as much as Steve enjoyed teasing him, he couldn’t deny Danny what he wanted. Stilling his body, cock buried in Danny, he jerked his hand hard and fast. Danny’s fingers gripped around his bicep, his other hand rested on his hip and Danny closed his eyes, groaning deeply. Steve could feel his whole body tense, building and building until Danny yelled his name, hips jerking as he came, his come spurting in creamy ribbons over his stomach and down over Steve’s hand. “Oh god – oh fuck -.”

Steve moaned as Danny jerked and quivered, his cock throbbing inside him and he began fucking him again, chasing his own pleasure as Danny shivered in aftershocks of his own. It didn’t take more than a few deep thrusts before he moaned, Danny name on his lips as he came, jerking quickly once, twice and felt his cock empty into his partner.

Danny moaned softly as he pulled out and rolled off him, curling close, hand possessive around his stomach.

“Fuck,” Danny said after a few minutes of silence, each gathering themselves in the haze of bliss. 

“Merry Christmas,” Steve said as he caught his breath. He smiled as he felt Danny’s chest quiver softly, a gentle laugh on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

“So I know we were going to keep this between us but I’m really finding it hard not to talk about it,” Steve said quietly as Danny nuzzled at his mouth for a quick kiss in the empty den.

“Been on the tip of my tongue all, day,” Danny chuckled, drawing him in for a lingering kiss before they looked at one another closely. “I’m surprised neither of us has blurted it out.”

“That mean we can tell them?” Steve asked him with a laugh. “Pretty sure your mom suspects something anyway. She keeps looking at us like she knows we’re keeping secrets.”

“Maybe it was stupid of me to want to keep it quiet,” Danny shrugged. “It was just nice you know, having this all to ourselves for a little while.”

“We don’t have to-,” Steve began but Danny laughed and shook his head, kissing him again.

“No, let’s do it, there’s no way we get through the rest of the evening without telling anyway,” Danny told him. “Come on, let’s do it now.”

“You can do the honours,” Steve smiled as Danny took his hands. “After all, you’re the one who asked, and it is your family.”

“Our family,” Danny retorted with a deep smile of affection. “At least officially it will be, very soon.”

“The sooner the better,” Steve agreed as they let the den and re-joined the family in the living room.

“Where’s Ma?” Danny asked finding everyone but his mother and older sister present. “Ma, Stella, come in here a minute.”

His mother and sister appeared a few minutes after in the doorway, towels in hand as they dried dishes.

“What is it Danny?” Clara asked quizzically.

“Um, we’ve got something to tell the family,” Danny said, squeezing Steve’s fingers tightly. “I asked Steve to marry me and he said yes, we’re engaged.”

There was a moments silence before audible gasps, then a lot of squealing filled the room. Mary, the closest to them, pounced on them first, flinging her arms around both their neck before clinging to Steve, crying and laughing at the same time.

“Oh my god you guys I’m so happy for you,” She said, looking at Steve with a bright, watery smile. “I knew it would happen, just had to be patient.”

“I knew there was something going on with my Daniel,” Clara said, cupping Danny’s face in her hands. “I knew there was something you needed to say.”

“You read me like a book Ma,” Danny laughed, hugging her.

There was a tapping of glass and everyone hushed and looked around to find Eddie standing proudly to one side, raising a glass.

“Danny, Steve – I know you’ll make each other very happy. I’m very proud of you son,” He gave Danny a watery smile. “To Daniel and Steven.”

Everyone around them raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple.

“So, when? When did this happen?” Mary sat down, pulling Steve down to the couch beside her.

“This morning,” Steve informed her, pulling the ring box from his pocket and opening it. Mary punched him in the arm, making him wince, “Ouch.”

“Steve you bozo, you’ve been engaged a whole day and you didn’t tell me,” Mary teased with a laugh.

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves, for a little while,” Steve smiled, putting an arm around her. “I thought we’d last more than a day, seems neither of us could.”

“Did he get down on one knee?” Mary asked.

“Where there candles and mood music?” Gina added.

“God, I bet it was romantic, Danny always did have a knack for romance,” Estella grinned at her brother.

“Uh – he didn’t need to get on one knee,” Steve smiled. “And no, no candles or music. But Danno doesn’t need all those bells and whistles to be romantic. It was perfect for us and who we are and I couldn’t have been happier to say yes to him.”

“Awwww,” The three women swooned and Danny snorted and shook his head at them as his mother squeezed him tightly again.

“You both deserve to be happy,” Clara smiled at him.

“Thanks, Ma,” Danny said, sitting down beside Steve who’d placed the ring back onto his finger proudly. 

Danny interlaced his fingers with Steve’s and squeezed tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

There had been more snowfall through the night and the snow crunched underfoot as Danny made his way into the churchyard. The snow covered every inch, making the gravestones sparkle with the icy crystals. When he reached Rachel’s, he brushed away the snow with a gloved hand, tracing the lines of the writing with a finger, before he propped up the few stems of flowers he’d taken from a bouquet his mother had in a vase at home. He knew his mom wouldn’t mind.

“So I asked him,” Danny admitted after a couple of minutes silence, in which he brooded and felt a wave of guilt, banishing it away. He’d already been to tell her he was proposing like he was almost asking for her blessing. “And he said yes.”

It was early morning, he’d left Steve asleep in the hotel and ventured out alone. Nobody was around but he still spoke softly.

“Something keeps occurring to me, that if things hadn’t of happened the way they did, I’d have never met him. I’d still have had you though, so I guess whichever way I look at it, it’s both sad and happy. I – I need to move on and live and I’ve found a way to do that, but that doesn’t mean what we had is any less real or important. But I have to forgive myself, carrying the guilt around, it’s a burden I need to set down. You died because I was doing what I thought was right, and it was the right thing to do. You got caught in the crosshairs and I’m sorry, I can’t change what happened, I can’t bring you back. But I can forgive myself and I can tell myself I did the right thing. Brody and his gang, they made it like it was my fault, but I’m not the one who lit that fire, they did. I didn’t murder you, they did. I let them run me out of my own home after they murdered you and our baby and I left because I thought it was all my fault.”

He stood up, brushing the snow from his knees and taking a step back.

“I don’t know when or how but one day, Brody will get what’s coming to him. We’ll get justice for what he did to us. Until that day, I’ve just got to be patient and I can do that with Steve. I’ve moved on and I’m living again and I shouldn’t feel guilty about that. I don’t feel guilty about that. I love you and I miss you, but I can’t live on memories that become faded year on year.”

He looked around, stamping his feet which were becoming numb despite thick socks and boots. He’d become acclimatised to the warmer weather of Hawaii.

“I go home in a few days, so I’ll say goodbye. I know Ma visits to keep an eye on you. I like to think you keep an eye on her too. I just need you to know, Steve, he isn’t replacing you, I just got lucky, met two people to fall in love with. Some people don’t get one chance so I count my blessings. Ti amerò finchè ho vita.”

As he walked back to his hotel, the streets were waking up, people emerging from their homes for work, kids ready to take on new and exciting adventures in the fresh snow. By the time Danny got back to the hotel, he was cold, fingers and toes numb but the fresh air had revitalised his senses and he was ready for the day. He let himself into their room and found Steve still sprawled on the bed, the covers twisted in a heap over and around his legs. Steve looked over at him with a lazy smile.

“Hey – how long you been out for?” Steve asked sleepily.

“Oh an hour or so, I needed to take a walk, get some things off my chest,” Danny smiled, waving to the bed. “Did you and the bed sheets declare war?”

“I was looking for you,” Steve laughed.

“Is that a short joke Steven?” Danny grinned as he slipped off his coat, kicked off his boots and rubbed his hands together, his gloves had done little to stem the cold.

“Indeed it was Daniel,” Steve smiled. “You feel better now? Weight lifted?”

“Yeah,” Danny nodded. “Not so much a weight but – helped me focus I guess.”

“Focus?”

“On us. On where my life is going now,” Danny said honestly. “With you.”

“Hope the direction you’re moving is back into bed,” Steve smiled.

“Actually, I was more thinking you, me, breakfast,” Danny grinned, thumbing over his shoulder.

“Hows about breakfast in bed?” Steve suggested, moving what little of the covers were left on Danny’s side out of the way.

“You are incorrigible,” Danny laughed, peeling off his jumper, then his tee.

“Insatiable actually,” Steve corrected. “And only for you.”

Danny laughed as he divested himself of boots, socks, jeans and underwear before crawling onto the bed over Steve.

“Jesus your hands are freezing,” Steve grunted as Danny slid his palms over his chest. Danny laughed again and didn’t remove them as Steve squirmed.

“Feet too,” Danny warned before sliding a foot between Steve’s legs to prove the point.

“Have to help you warm up sweetheart,” Steve laughed, arms sliding around Danny’s waist before rolling them over.

Danny huffed playfully at him with a roll of the eyes, “You’ve always gotta be on top huh?”

“No not always,” Steve said with a shake of his head. “But I can explore better this way.”

“Like you have anything else to discover about my body,” Danny grinned.

“You never know, maybe a spot or two I’ve yet to discover are sensitive,” Steve pointed out to him. “Allow me the husbandly duty of finding out.”

“Not husbands yet but permission granted anyway,” Danny laughed, relaxing as Steve began nuzzling at his neck softly.

“About that,” Steve said softly against his skin. “I mean the husbands thing – any thoughts on when you’d like to tie the knot?”

“Hadn’t thought much past the proposal if I’m honest,” Danny answered. “Didn’t want to tempt fate – what if you had turned me down?”

“Turning you down would be the single most stupidest thing I’d have ever done in my life,” Steve paused and looked up at him. “And I’ve done some stupid things.”

“And most of them secrets of the highest order I’m sure,” Danny chuckled.

“Maybe,” Steve grinned. “So, now that I’ve said yes, you gave it much thought – like where and when?”

“As soon as possible and wherever you want,” Danny smiled. “Long as you show up.”

“Well that’s one thing I’ll have to do, once we decide a date, put in for special leave, so we aren’t disturbed if you get my meaning,” Steve pointed out to him.

“Yeah, don’t think you ditching me at the altar for a mission is something I want to witness personally,” Danny agreed.

Steve’s look turned frank and thoughtful and Danny cupped his cheek gently, “Stop thinking about it. Stop worrying about the future and us okay? I know what I’m getting myself in for as a military spouse, having lived with you for several months and experiences remember? So how about you focus on your current mission soldier? I didn’t get naked again for you to go all solemn and morbid on me. Get to the kissing and caressing and those husbandly duties you mentioned before.”

Steve stared up at him and Danny could see his brain was still ticking, but then he smiled and put his mouth to better use over his chest and torso and for the next hour followed out his orders to the letter.


	8. Chapter 8

“What would you say if I made the decision to re-join civilian life and retire from the Navy?” Steve asked Danny suddenly as they presided over coffee and lunch in a small local café.

Danny looked at him startled at the suggestion, “Is that something you want?”

“It’s something I think I should consider,” Steve said, avoiding a yes or no answer.

“It’s something I think you should seriously think about,” Danny nodded. “But not because I’m saying yes, but because the Navy is your life and I wouldn’t want you to sacrifice that part of you for me. Don’t make your decision based on what you think I want or need from you.”

“But you are part of that decision process now Danny,” Steve pointed out to him. “We’re embarking onto new territory getting married, I need to consider the affect my career will have on us.”

“We’ve managed so far,” Danny replied. “You know I have the highest respect and pride for you and what you do. I won’t have you walk away from that because you think I’ll resent you if you don’t.”

“It’s not just us,” Steve shrugged. “There have been times I’ve considered stepping down. I’ve done a lot of things, good and bad, but more so good. But every mission comes with a cost and the danger of not returning. Before I didn’t have much to return to, as much as I love Mare, my life was empty aside from her so the sacrifice didn’t seem as great. But I have new options now, a future with you and who knows, down the line, we may even consider starting a family. I need to decide how my career will affect that.”

“That’s true but all I’m going to say is whatever you decide, it’s your decision and I’d support you either way,” Danny promised him. “Maybe you feel now isn’t the right time to leave, but you make a long term goal where you gradually retire, may take a year, maybe two. And don’t leave before deciding what is ahead for you. Decide - if you leave – what you are going to do instead and make sure it is something that is equally as important and passionate for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve nodded agreement. “I promise this won’t be a rushed decision.”

“Good,” Danny smiled. “So kids huh? You’ve thought about that for us?”

“Haven’t you?” Steve asked with a grin. “Yeah I think, down the line, I’d like us to have a family. Don’t think we are ready yet, but eventually definitely.”

“Kids plural,” Danny chuckled. “I better start a savings account. How many were you thinking?”

“At least two,” Steve replied in thought. “A boy and a girl to begin with.”

“You really have put some thought into this,” Danny replied.

“Well, only since you put a ring on my finger,” Steve laughed. “Caused all sorts of thinking in my brain.”

“Don’t give yourself a headache,” Danny teased. “No wonder you want to retire, you’re planning your own little army.”

“Haven’t you given it much thought?” Steve questioned.

“Honestly? Preparing to propose was tough enough,” Danny admitted. “I didn’t want to indulge too much into our future in case you said no. Plus, well, I know how quickly things can change. I guess I don’t want to tempt fate looking too far into the future.”

Steve looked at him sympathetically and reached over to him, hand covering Danny’s where it rested on the table.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Steve said gently. “Guess it slipped my mind that it isn’t only Rachel that you lost in the fire.”

“Oh I’m not going all morbid on you,” Danny assured him, but grateful for the thought. “I’m learning to rest those demons. I can’t change what happened and I can’t get back what I lost. But I can build a new future with someone else I love, and if that involves a family then bring it on. But let’s not rush into it huh? I want to enjoy being married for a little while before we take on the notion we might just be able to take another human into our charge and actually help them achieve adulthood without scarring them completely.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Steve furrowed his brow but there was a playful look in his eyes. “Maybe we will put the idea on hold for a year or two.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Bye – and thank you so much,” Mary hugged Clara tightly, blinking away tears.

“You take care of yourself, don’t forget to call,” Clara said, holding her a second or two longer. “We’ll see you soon hmm?”

“Yes,” Mary nodded before letting her go. “Can’t wait to show you Hawaii. Bye, thanks again for everything.”

Mary wheeled her bag out onto the porch as Steve and Danny made their goodbyes too.

“Thank you for having me, Clara,” Steve hugged her. “Been wonderful to meet you.”

Clara dropped a warm kiss on the side his face, “It’s been lovely getting to know you better Steven. Take care of that sister of yours, and my Daniel and, of course, yourself.”

“I promise,” Steve agreed, kissing her cheek in return before smiling. He turned and shook Eddie’s hand as Danny got in on the hugging.

“Mom, I love you,” Danny said as he held her. “We’ve had an amazing time.”

“Safe journey home,” Clara wished him. “I love you, Danny. Call me when you land and I want to know all the arrangements so we can plan accordingly.”

“As soon as we decide anything I’ll let you know,” Danny promised. “Take care of yourself and pop.”

Letting Clara go he hugged his dad as well, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek, “Love you pop.”

“Look after yourself son, keep in touch, you know your mother worries if we don’t hear from you,” Eddie smiled.

They were ushered out of the door, where a cab was waiting, having already collected them from their hotel. They waved and said goodbye, squeezing into the cab and still waved as they pulled away.

“God I’m going to miss this place,” Mary sighed, smiling at Danny. “But I’m looking forward to being home too.”

“Me too,” Danny agreed with a nod.

“Me three,” Steve added with a grin.

“We still on for New Years eve?” Danny asked Mary.

“Yeah, if I don’t bag myself a date in the next two days,” Mary laughed.

“Stranger things have happened,” Steve teased, glad Danny was between them as Mary cast him a glare.

“This will be my first New Years in Hawaii,” Danny said in thought. “Usually, I stick around here until after January first.”

“Seriously?” Steve said in surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well now you do,” Danny laughed. “Why so surprised?”

“I’m not – it’s, well-,” Steve began before shrugging. “Well it’s kinda nice that it’ll be your first and our first together, you know what I mean?”

“Uh - get a room guys,” Mary muttered as their hands interlinked against Danny’s thigh. "It's gonna be a long flight home."


	10. Chapter 10

“Seriously?” Danny groaned as Steve’s phone shrilled on the side table. It was a little after four in the morning.

Steve rolled onto his side and grabbed the phone as he sat up, stretching before he answered, “McGarrett.”

Danny lay on his back and eavesdropped, not that there was much to glean from Steve’s mumbled replies. The call ended and Steve placed the phone down, lying back again with a sigh.

“When?” Danny asked him when Steve didn’t say anything.

“Gotta be at Pearl by 0700,” Steve replied.

“They’re calling you now?” Danny said with a frown.

“I have to pack,” Steve pointed out to him.

“You the only person on this damn island they like to send on missions?” Danny muttered.

Steve didn’t reply, sensing Danny was tense and knowing it was because he was worried more than anything.

“Hey be thankful okay,” Steve said light-heartedly. “They waited until January second before they put me out on another mission.”

“Whoop de fucking do,” Danny grumbled, rolling onto his side and yanking the sheet over his shoulder.

Steve sighed and rolled onto his side, spooning up behind him, chin resting on Danny’s shoulder.

“Don’t let’s spend the last few hours mad over this,” Steve said to him softly.

“Not mad,” Danny said tensely.

“You seem a little mad,” Steve smiled.

Danny sighed and turned his head to glance up at him, “I’m sorry, don’t mean to be pissed about it. It’s just – new year, same old -.”

“It’s my job Danny,” Steve cut him off softly. “And didn’t I try to have this conversation with you – about maybe being time to give it up. If I remember correctly you told me it was my decision.”

“It is your decision,” Danny said. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to be happy every time you have to drop everything and go save the world.”

“You’re worried,” Steve said knowingly.

“Of course I am, you idiot,” Danny told him. “And I’m tired, you know I get cranky if I’m woken before the alarm goes off.”

“Go back to sleep,” Steve gave him a soft squeeze. “I’ll wake you up before I leave.”

“You’ve got three hours,” Danny said, hand closing over his arm where it snaked around his waist. “Why the rush?” 

“Ten minutes and then I’m getting out of bed,” Steve smiled, snuggling up against him. “I’ll wait until you fall back to sleep.”

“What? No rough and tumble before you go,” Danny laughed gently.

“All the better to rush back home to you,” Steve said quietly. “Anyway, wouldn’t take advantage when you’re so sleepy-.”

“Not sleepy,” Danny mumbled, very sleepily.

“Go back to sleep sweetheart,” Steve whispered, knowing he was already losing Danny to slumber.

Steve was reluctant to leave the warmth of bed and his sleeping partner, but he eventually extracted himself from the bed and gathered his things. Dressed, he made his way downstairs, putting his bag by the door and pouring himself a coffee. His phone rang again and he answered quickly.

“McGarrett.”

“You a go?” Joe asked gruffly.

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly. 

“What about Danny?” Joe asked him.

“He thinks I’m reporting to Pearl,” Steve replied.

“And Mary?” Joe asked.

“Danny will tell her, not like she isn’t used to me disappearing at short notice,” Steve told him.

“Rendezvous in one hour,” Joe informed him.

“I was told 0700,” Steve said to him. “I told Danny-.”

“So tell him plans changed,” Joe said quickly. “See you at the docks.”

The call disconnected before Steve could protest and he lowered his hand, staring the phone screen for a long minute, heart pounding and a heavy feeling in his gut. Joe had first contacted him on the 31st about a covert mission, Steve hadn’t been on board until Joe had told him it was about Shelbourne. He hadn’t given him any information but Steve knew how Joe operated, and Joe knew his interest in the mysterious Shelbourne that Wo Fat had hunted them down for information on. Joe had been feeding him small pieces of information the last two days, until the mission had been given a go only forty minutes before. 

Steve swallowed down a mouthful of coffee, but he knew the bitter taste in his mouth wasn’t the liquid, but the fact he’d lied to Danny. This mission wasn’t exactly above board. But something told him he needed to find out who Shelbourne was, why it was so important that a man would hunt him down and go after his loved ones over something Steve had no information about. He pushed thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind, hating the fact she may be part of this. Those were old wounds, memories and feelings he didn’t want to face right there and then.

A half hour ticked by slowly and Steve made his way upstairs again into their bedroom. Danny was dead to the world, hugging the pillow to his head and the bed looked so inviting. Steve slipped off his engagement ring and set it on Danny’s bedside cabinet as he sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Danny,” Steve said quietly. “Wake up baby.”

Danny hummed and opened his eyes sleepily, “Hmm?”

“I’m leaving now,” Steve told him. 

Danny raised up slightly and frowned at the clock before scrubbing a hand over his face, “Didn’t you say 0700? It’s only a little after five.”

“I figure the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back,” Steve shrugged with a smile. “I’m hanging around waiting, I may as well make a start.”

“You taking the van?” 

“No uh, cab,” Steve said quickly. “Saves you collecting it later.”

“You okay?” Danny asked in concern. “You seem a little nervous.”

“Yeah well,” Steve shrugged himself, smiling nervously. “First time I’m leaving a fiancé behind I guess.”

They stared at one another before Steve leaned further down with a smile, “I love you.”

“Love you,” Danny told him before they kissed. “Call me if you can.”

“I will,” Steve assured him. “Tell Mary for me, I don’t know if I’ll be able to call her beforehand.”

“Hey,” Danny said, a hand on his arm as Steve pulled away. “Come back to me okay?”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

~ fin ~


End file.
